Plumes et Paparazzis
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: AU Hermione est journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. On lui confie alors la lourde tâche d'interviewer Blaise Zabini, l'homme invisible dont la vie privée est si secrète qu'il semble n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans le Londres sorcier! Son emploi, son célibat et ses amitiés sont en jeu... (Style inspiré de Sex and the City/The Devil Wears Prada) Rated T pour le moment.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Je remercie chaque jour notre merveilleuse Miss Rowling d'avoir créé ce merveilleux univers pour nous. **

**Me voici me voilà, je me lance dans un AU où Hermione est journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu à la ''Sex and the City/The Devil Wears Prada'', mais sans trop changer les personnages car on les aime comme ils sont. :) Sans plus tarder, voici le prologue :**

* * *

><p>(POV Hermione)<p>

Mes parents m'avaient toujours dit de hocher poliment la tête, sans jamais trahir mes pensées véridiques. C'est ce que je fis, alors que je me tenais dans le bureau de ma supérieure, Rita Skeeter. Mes cheveux bruns avaient été lissés par un sortilège, puis, délicatement, furent disposés en une adorable tresse en queue-de-poisson. Depuis mon embauche à la _Gazette du Sorcier, _j'avais trouvé une nouvelle passion pour la mode et les produits de beauté.

J'écoutais attentivement le discours furieux de Rita, tout en faisant note de ce que j'allais commander pour le lunch – une salade niçoise, avec vinaigrette sur le côté – lorsque je vis un hibou au plumage mordoré se poser sur la fenêtre en forme d'arche. L'animal se tenait bien droit, gardant fermement en sa patte une lettre à l'allure solennelle – définitivement en provenance du Ministère -.

La journaliste à scandale se leva, faisant claquer ses talons Louboutin de la saison dernière, puis caressa le bec du hibou en roucoulant.

« Hermione, je crois que nous avons enfin la déposition de Marcus Flint. Comme quoi, il faut toujours avoir confiance...

-En les astres, répondis-je en cherchant à dissimuler quelconque trace de sarcasme.

-Bien! Tu connais mon mantra parfaitement maintenant. »

Rita me fit un petit clin d'œil, puis, retira les rubans autour de la lettre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son expression coquine ne se change subitement en frayeur livide.

Je me levai subitement, par réflexe, pour me diriger vers ma supérieure, mais celle-ci leva son index, me sommant de rester assise.

« Je... Je vais bien, Miss Granger, ceci n'est que... Enfin, je dois parler à... Monsieur Cuffe. »

L'Éditeur en Chef? Rita Skeeter le fuyait toujours comme la peste, surtout à cause des scandales entourant ses moyens de soutirer l'information.

Je tentai de placer un mot, mais la blonde avait déjà pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'était enfuie, aussi subitement qu'un coup de tonnerre. Un second hibou arriva quelques secondes plus tard, hululant pour me prévenir que la lettre devait m'être destinée.

J'avançai aussi rapidement que mes talons aiguille me le permettaient et reconnus tout de suite le sceau apposé sur la lettre : Barnabas Cuffe.

_Chère, très chère, Hermione Jane Granger, _

_Rita Skeeter est, dès la présente seconde, démise de son poste pour des raisons que je ne pourrais partager via hibou. Sachez que je vous ai observé lors des derniers mois et que votre talent, doublé de votre détermination, furent les deux facteurs m'ayant poussé à vous offrir son poste de journaliste vedette. Bien entendu, cela causera des excès de jalousie chez certains de vos collègues ayant travaillé à la Gazette pour plus longtemps que vous, et bien, je leur dis ceci : Pétard à Scroute! _

_Vous êtes talentueuse ma chère Miss Granger. _

_Signé : Barnabas Cuffe_

Je mentirais si je disais ne pas avoir le tournis, à la présente seconde. Je pris à nouveau place sur la chaise où je me trouvais il y a deux minutes, pour apercevoir que le nom de Rita Skeeter avait été effacé du bureau, pour être remplacé par le mien. Mon cœur fit un bond.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai... Certes, cette lettre provenant de la main de mon Patron prouvait le tout, mais il me semblait impossible que je fasse un tel bond dans la hiérarchie après seulement 6 mois au sein du journal. Je pris une grande respiration, mais on cogna à la porte au même moment, troublant ma brève tentative de me calmer.

« Hermione... est-ce... vrai? »

Le regard de mon collègue, Timothy Ives, me passait en revue des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur ma poitrine qu'il jaugea une seconde de trop. Un petit sourire mince retroussa ses lèvres, un rictus que je savais faux pour avoir longuement discuté avec lui lorsque nous étions tous deux de simples journalistes espérant voir notre article publié dans la Gazette du jour.

« Tu vas vraiment prendre la place de Rita Skeeter parce qu'elle sera envoyée à Azkaban?

-Euh... Je suis un peu confuse par les événements, je te l'avouerai. »

Il hocha la tête, puis remarqua mon nom sur le bureau. Une vague de jalousie traversa la pupille de ses yeux, mais il détourna le regard pour reprendre contenance.

« Je suis désolée Timothy... Je sais que tu travailles à la Gazette depuis plus longtemps que moi, fis-je en cherchant à réparer les morceaux.

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça? Je t'aimais bien Hermione, mais maintenant... et bien, je dois te détester. »

Sur cette déclaration sérieuse, il fit demi-tour pour se rendre à son cubicule, qui avait d'ailleurs été voisin au mien lors des derniers mois. Je le vis s'asseoir à sa chaise, pour ensuite se tourner vers Lydia et ils se mirent tous deux à murmurer en jetant des coup d'œils dans ma direction.

Je soupirai et fermai magiquement la porte de mon nouveau bureau. Cette nouvelle aventure s'annonçait ardue...

;

J'avais envoyé un hibou à Ginny peu après, lui demandant de me rejoindre à notre bar sorcier préféré _Martinis et Sortilèges_ lorsque nous aurions toutes deux terminées de travailler. Je ne pouvais empêcher les remords de me serrer la poitrine et je savais très bien que ma meilleure amie ne me laisserait pas me morfondre de la sorte.

Vers 19h30, j'entrai à l'intérieur du bar, m'étant changée dans une robe moulante noire et ayant choisi de porter un très large collier couvrant presque entièrement mon décolleté; chic, mais pas vulgaire. Mes yeux étaient maquillés d'un petit trait d'eyeliner noir et j'avais opté pour une poudre dorée qui ferait ressortir ma prunelle marron.

« Pour deux, s'il-vous-plaît, dis-je à la serveuse dont les cheveux longs et noirs tombaient en une cascade parfaite jusqu'à ses reins.

-Voulez-vous un menu pour la nourriture?

-Non, ça va aller. Merci. »

Elle me jaugea un instant, puis retourna à l'entrée du bar. Je venais à peine de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon cellulaire moldu lorsque la voix de Ginny me fit lever la tête. Mon amie était chastement vêtue d'une robe plutôt longue en dentelle et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un parfait chignon. Je me levai pour la serrer dans mes bras, longtemps, espérant effacer toute trace de ma journée bizarre.

« Hermione, raconte-moi tout!

-Pour faire une histoire courte... J'ai été promue au poste de Rita Skeeter, mais mon patron a refusé de me donner une raison. Maintenant, tous les autres journalistes me détestent. Et pour couronner le tout, je n'ai pas été capable d'écrire une seule ligne aujourd'hui.

-La rumeur veut que Skeeter soit à Azkaban! fit la rouquine en me prenant les deux mains. Mais bon, ça vient du Sorcière Hebdo et... de mon très sexy mari.

-Harry a confirmé cela avec toi? demandai-je à voix basse, ne voulant pas qu'on se fasse entendre, même si la musique dans le bar couvrait amplement notre discussion.

-Êtes-vous prêtes à commander? s'enquit une serveuse encore plus magnifique que celle m'ayant assise, décidément ils engageaient seulement des mannequins en leur établissement.

-Oui, deux martinis à la bière au beurre. Double.

-Ginny!

-Et deux shots de tequila à base de mandragore. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle sottise. De l'alcool à base de mandragore? Aussi bien me catapulter en deuxième année aux côtés de Pomfresh et d'un basilic assoiffé de sang.

« Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit Hermione, sache que tout ceci est pour ton bien. »

Elle serra tendrement mes deux mains, puis les retira pour fouiller dans son sac à main Prada que je lui avais offert à Noël. Ma meilleure amie en sortit une brochure du _Sorcière Hebdo_ où une photo montrait un jeune homme séduisant qui souriait à une foule inconnue.

« Je connais le meilleur moyen pour effacer tous tes soucis, fit la rouquine en souriant.

-De l'alcool et un homme, murmurai-je.

-De l'alcool et un homme! Oui, c'est exactement ça. C'est le parfait remède et cet homme est... à craquer! »

La serveuse revint à cet instant, déposant devant nous deux martinis fumants et deux shots qui luisaient sous les néons du bar. Nous prîmes le minuscule verre qui lévitait et terminâmes l'abject mixture d'un trait. Déjà, je sentis un morceau d'anxiété s'évanouir quelque part loin de mes préoccupations du moment.

« Attends une seconde, fis-je en observant l'article d'un peu plus près. C'est Adrian Pucey!

-Oui et?

-Tu veux que je m'accoquine avec un Serpentard?!

-Adrian travaille avec moi et il est absolument adorable, gentil et très très loin du cliché qu'on avait des Serpentard à l'école.

-Ginny...

-Pas de mais! Oh... d'ailleurs, c'est lui que je vois là-bas! Adrian! »

Elle se mit à envoyer la main à l'homme que je venais d'apercevoir dans une brochure de journal, seulement il était environ dix fois plus sexy en personne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, bien malgré moi.

;

7h58.

Gazette du Sorcier.

Mal de tête amplifié intensément par la quantité gargantuesque d'alcool digéré par mon système.

On cogna à la porte. J'ouvris et fis soudainement face à nul autre que Barnabas Cuffe, mon patron.

« Bon matin Miss Granger! »

Sa voix tonitruante me frappa les tympans de plein fouet, mais je continuai de sourire en lui offrant un siège.

« Comme je sais que vous êtes Née-Moldu, voici un café et des beignes. »

Je fus attendrie par sa douce pensée, même si son stéréotype moldu avait quelque chose d'un peu grossier.

« Merci infiniment Monsieur Cuffe.

-Oh, appelez-moi Barnabas, très chère. »

Il me fit signe de prendre un beigne et se servit lui-même, gobant joyeusement cette pâtisserie frite couverte d'un glaçage au chocolat. Soudainement, son visage devint sérieux, même si sa moustache blanche était tachée par un petit morceau de glaçage et de crème se trouvant au centre du beigne.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas plus longtemps la raison de ma visite. Premièrement, mes félicitations pour la promotion. Vous la méritez amplement! Deuxièmement, j'aimerais vous assigner à un article qui me tient véritablement à cœur, quelque chose que même Rita Skeeter ne parvint jamais conclure. »

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et mes mains se tordirent malgré moi. J'avais la frénésie d'une collégienne et je ne parvenais plus à le cacher.

« J'aimerais que vous interviewez Blaise Zabini.

-Pardonnez-moi?

-Vous savez, Blaise Zabini, le propriétaire de la majorité des clubs les plus huppés du monde sorcier. Ce même Blaise Zabini qui a aussi démarré sa propre compagnie de communications moldues et qui règne maître dans l'art de ne jamais perdre de l'argent. Cet homme est introuvable, pas joignable et les paparazzis n'ont jamais su mettre la main sur quelconque information à son sujet. Il n'y a aucune photo de lui et sa vie privée est si secrète qu'on doute parfois même de son existence!

-Donc... Vous voulez que j'écrive un article à scandale, c'est bien cela?

-Oui et non, ma très chère. Cela n'en tient qu'à vous ce que vous ferez avec l'information que vous trouverez.

-Et si je ne trouve rien?

-Et bien... d'autres de vos collègues seront heureux de prendre votre place. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce début vous a plu! Merci de me lire. :D<p> 


	2. Ex, Lattes et Cellulaires

**Disclaimer : Je me prosterne devant JK Rowling et son univers merveilleux! **

**Merci pour tous vos ''follow'' et pour les reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a de l'intérêt pour ma fic. Je dois dire que ça me plaît beaucoup d'écrire sur les Serpentard. ;)**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un style aussi simple et léger, alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas (et même plus, j'espère que vous aimerez ça!)**

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai au son d'un pépiement d'oiseau. Je me frottai les yeux et me rappelai que j'avais oublié de fermer mon cellulaire la nuit dernière lorsque j'étais revenue, un tantinet saoule, d'u s'étant étiré assez longtemps pour que les martinis deviennent flous en mon esprit.<p>

Ou était-ce le Whisky Pur-Feu?

Peu importait la sémantique de l'histoire, il me fallait maintenant prendre soins de moi pour panser mes erreurs de jugement.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire autant. Non, vraiment. Mais je m'étais retrouvée trois soirs de suite dans divers bars et lounges du Londres sorcier, buvant à l'excès et n'ayant pratiquement aucun remord à ce propos, si nous passions outre la douleur crânienne qui me clouait à mon oreiller.

Je ne pus contrôler ma curiosité plus longtemps et regardai rapidement la personne m'ayant envoyé un texto à une heure aussi matinale; l'aurore se levait à peine et le ciel était parsemé de stries rosâtres.

**J'ai suivi ta suggestion et me suis procuré un téléphone moldu, xx. **

J'esquissai un sourire et sentis mon estomac se serrer, alors que je me remémorais la nuit dernière.

_Ginny venait de passer le pas de la porte, tenant fermement à son bras le seul et unique Harry Potter dont le visage se tordait en passant du regard les différentes sections du bar. Il semblait mal à l'aise et il ne me faisait aucun doute que la superbe rouquine l'avait forcé à l'accompagner. _

_Je les accueillis en levant mon verre, déjà presque vide, et fis la bise à mes deux amis de longue date. _

_« Harry, serais-tu sous l'Imperium en ce moment?_

_-Très drôle Hermione. Tu sais que je n'aime pas sortir dans les bars. _

_-Mon chéri pense qu'il va se faire harceler s'il sort en public, vois-tu, me chuchota Ginny en riant. _

_-Vous allez voir, grogna Harry en s'assoyant à ma droite. Depuis quand bois-tu seule dans un bar, Hermione? _

_-Très drôle. Ma promotion est vraiment plus stressante que ce à quoi je m'attendais._

_-'Mione doit interviewer Blaise Zabini, imagine-toi! s'exclama la rouquine en caressant la main de son mari. _

_-Mieux vaut ne pas le mentionner... Peut-être que mon patron oubliera qu'il m'a formellement demandé de poursuivre l'homme invisible. _

_-Blaise Zabini?! s'écria mon ami d'enfance. _

_-Pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, ne pas crier son nom? Il est le propriétaire d'un nombre effarant de bars à Londres..._

_-Et un à Paris! renchérit Ginny d'un sourire énigmatique. _

_Harry n'émit pas le moindre commentaire, baissant la tête et cherchant à éviter le moindre contact oculaire avec quiconque d'autre que notre petit groupe. Un serveur plutôt séduisant vint à notre table, me débarrassant de mon verre et demandant si nous étions prêts à commander. _

_« Nous attendons une autre personne, répondit mon amie. _

_-Qui?_

_-C'est une surprise mon chéri. » _

_Ginny embrassa tendrement son mari, préférant ne pas mentionner le nom de celui qui se joindrait à nous. Harry aurait sans doute pris le premier «port-au-loin» en direction de nul part s'il avait su... _

_« Alors, as-tu trouvé la moindre information jusqu'à maintenant? _

_-Ah. Ça fait trois jours que je dors pas et que je cherche le moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. _

_-As-tu essayé de lui envoyer un hibou?s'enquit Harry, un tantinet sarcastique. _

_-Tu es hilarant, répondis-je vivement. J'ai essayé de contacter sa compagnie de communication moldue, mais on m'a demandé de prendre un rendez-vous... dans 6 mois. _

_-Hermione, je ne sais pas si je suis entrain de devenir sourd, mais as-tu dit moldu?_

_-Je sais, je sais. Il n'était pas le plus grand défenseur de ceux n'entrant pas dans la catégorie des «Sang-Purs» lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, mais peut-être a-t-il changé d'opinion depuis. » _

_Au même moment, j'aperçus Adrian qui se dirigeait vers nous, vêtu entièrement de noir à l'exception de sa cravate vert émeraude et de l'anneau argenté qui ne quittait jamais son index. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi sa journée pour arborer les couleurs de Serpentard... _

_Je refrénai un petit rire. _

_« Adrian! fit Ginny, tout sourire. Viens t'asseoir avec nous. » _

_Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur ma joue et serra la main de Harry. Mon ami ne montra aucun signe de jovialité et parut un peu tendu. _

_« Adrian Pucey, ça fait un bail. _

_-Tu sembles vraiment heureux de me voir, nota-t-il à la blague. Je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je n'ai pas utilisé de sorts interdits depuis la guerre. _

_-Mmh. _

_-Alors, Ginny, nous sommes rendus à l'étape des «double-date»? »_

_Adrian esquissa une moue séductrice en croisant mon regard. Je rougis un peu et replaçai une boucle derrière mon oreille. _

_« On ne peut rien te cacher, répliqua la rouquine. _

_-Compliments de la maison, fit le serveur en déposant quatre shooters fumants face à nous. _

_-Merci beaucoup, remerciez-le pour nous s'il-vous-plaît, dit Adrian formellement. _

_-Tu peux nous abreuver ainsi toute la soirée? lui demandai-je en faisant un clin d'œil. _

_-Ah, mais ça ne tient pas de moi. On verra l'étendue de la générosité de mon ami. » _

_Je posai ma main contre sa cuisse, en continuant de sourire. Il répondit d'un clin d'œil et nous finîmes tous notre shooter en grimaçant. Le Veritaserum, comme il s'appelait, consistait d'une part Hydromel et de deux parts Whisky Pur-Feu, un mélange fort et atrocement brûlant dans le gosier. _

Je regardai mon téléphone à nouveau et décidai d'enfin lui répondre. Il fallait bien faire attendre les hommes un peu, sans quoi ils auraient dans l'idée que nous étions collés à leurs basques, du moins c'est ce que conseillait le Cosmopolitan du mois.

Je n'adhérais pas à toutes leurs techniques de drague, mais face à lui je me sentais toujours prise au dépourvu, incapable de le lire complètement. Un peu d'aide des gourous de la séduction ne me ferait pas de tort, n'est-ce pas?

**Qui as-tu ensorcelé pour acheter un téléphone à cette heure-ci? ;)**

Je laissai mon cellulaire sur mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour commencer à me préparer; la guerre contre les cernes s'entamait et j'espérais en sortir vivante. L'œil droit à moitié terminé, je reçus une réponse. Curieuse, j'accourus vers le téléphone et délaissai la coquetterie pour calmer mon pouls s'étant légèrement accéléré.

**Qu'est-ce que «;)» veut dire? Et... je ne divulgue jamais mes secrets! xx **

Il était craquant, absolument et sans équivoque. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas tenté de séduire d'un homme. Même que cela datait du chaos de ma dernière relation amoureuse : Ron.

Mon cœur se serra et il me fallut une discipline de fer pour ne pas me laisser aller à la tristesse qui ne cessait jamais de m'envahir lorsque je me remémorais la fin de notre amour. Heureusement, nous étions toujours amis et je devais d'ailleurs luncher avec lui aujourd'hui...

;

Je passai le pas de la porte vitrée de mon condominium, portant un ensemble deux-pièces de couleur prune. Mes talons aiguilles couleur pèche allaient parfaitement avec mon teint légèrement doré que j'avais finalement acquis en faisant face à cet engin de torture humain : le salon de bronzage.

Après avoir appliqué mon maquillage, la fatigue s'était soudée à moi et mon premier café du matin se faisait prier. Je me dirigeai vers la brûlerie proche de chez moi et me mis à observer les pâtisseries tout juste sorties du four. Je ne devrais pas... Les glucides sont l'ennemi, longue vie aux smoothies à base d'épinard...

Je n'en avais honnêtement rien à faire à la présente seconde, mon estomac hurlait. J'avançai pour choisir un croissant parfaitement beurré lorsque je frappai de plein fouet une silhouette que mon cerveau endormi n'avait pas enregistré dans la périphérie de mon regard.

« Non, mais il faut regarder où l'on marche! Espèce de dinde! »

La dame que j'avais percuté avait échappé son latte dont la hauteur se rapprochait de la tour de Pise. Sur moi. Sur mon nouveau ensemble que j'avais acheté en prévision de mon lunch avec Ron...

« Je... je suis désolée, fis-je en essayant de calmer l'inconnue dont le visage avait pris une teinte pourpre virulente. Je n'avais pas fait attention...

-Vous êtes maladroite, Mademoiselle! Un vrai danger public!

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute, vous n'avez pas regardé Madame. »

Une voix grave d'homme se mit à ma rescousse et j'en fus reconnaissante. Comme nous étions dans le Londres sorcier, je n'hésitai pas à sortir ma baguette pour nettoyer la tache magiquement. Le plus vite je m'en occupais, le moins de chance il y avait que le tissus soit décoloré.

« _Nitidare_. »

Soulagée qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de cette collision, je levai enfin la tête. La dame était partie et face à moi, le jeune homme m'observait, un demi-sourire trouant son allure autrement solennelle.

Impossible.

Je sentis ma trachée se bloquer et mon estomac se nouer. Blaise Zabini, en chair et en os, s'était porté à ma rescousse dans un café sorcier. Voilà des années que je ne l'avais pas vu et il se trouvait là, vêtu d'un complet noir parfaitement coupé, ses cheveux toujours aussi courts et la même élégance suintant à travers chaque pore de sa peau.

« Granger. Ça doit bien faire dix ans.

-Oui, oui... Ça doit être ça. »

Sans café, j'avais la verve d'une limace.

Mais ma carrière dépendait de cette conversation. Je ne pouvais le laisser fuir, il me fallait en apprendre sur lui. Si seulement mon cerveau pouvait reprendre possession de ses fonctions.

« Que... que fais-tu dans cette brûlerie? m'enquis-je à voix basse.

-Mes grains de café préférés ne se vendent qu'ici. Normalement, je les fais importer, mais il y a eu des problèmes dans le monde sorcier en Colombie, comme tu le sais probablement déjà.

-Oui, les attaques sur les Aurors colombiens... Je m'en souviens. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne faisant que hocher la tête. Je continuai de fixer mon regard sur lui, cherchant quelque chose à dire, à lui demander. Les chances que je le croise étaient si minces, peut-être d'une en mille, ou plus.

Mais mon esprit était saturé. Je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler les questions que j'avais préparé pour notre future entrevue, si elle en venait un jour à exister.

« Es-tu prête à commander, Granger? Je suis pressé. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative, mais ne parvins qu'à émettre un borborygme futile.

« J'ai... oublié mon porte-feuille. »

Je ne parvenais pas à croire que je venais de mentir. Mon porte-feuille se trouvait dans mon sac à main et sa présence semblait me consumer en entier. Je devais avoir l'air d'une menteuse de première ou tout simplement incroyablement désespérée car Blaise avait détourné le regard, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Alors... que faisais-tu ici?

-J'espérais séduire le barista, vois-tu. »

Je suis une idiote. Complètement idiote. Amenez-moi en thérapie quelqu'un.

« Et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance... Toujours aussi surprenante Granger. »

Que voulait-il dire par ça? Surprenante?

« Blaise, ne me laisse pas seule s'il-te-plaît! J'ai... besoin de ton aide.

-Je peux te payer ton café, mais je dois retourner travailler après.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais merci. Je l'apprécie.

-Comment le prends-tu?

-Euh... normalement je prendrais un latte skinny à la vanille, mais... Je vais te laisser choisir. »

J'esquissai un sourire et croisai à nouveau son regard. Je pris le temps de l'observer pour la première fois de ma vie, analysant les détails de son visage; ses célèbres pommettes saillantes, mais aussi ses sourcils toujours légèrement froncés, puis passai en revue la douceur de ses yeux bruns, l'arche de son nez et sa bouche charnue.

« Tu détailles souvent les gens qui te paient ton café, Granger?

-Euh, non... Pas particulièrement. Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une tarte.

-Un peu nerveuse, c'est tout, répliqua Blaise en se détournant de moi pour commander.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment... »

Heureusement, mon murmure se perdit dans la commotion du lait qui moussait et des divers sorciers discutant entre eux assis un peu partout. J'avais déjà perdu tout respect qu'il aurait pu me porter et ne saurais vivre avec une réputation de délurée, surtout maintenant que mon nom apparaissait dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ chaque jour.

Je détestais l'admettre, mais j'avais une image à conserver et Blaise était un homme puissant autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu. Il valait mieux être dans ses bonnes grâces et cela commençait en ne mentant pas à propos de mon porte-feuille et autres âneries du genre.

Il revint rapidement, deux gobelets à la main et me tendit le mien en refrénant un rictus moqueur.

« C'est une matinée un peu ridicule, n'est-ce pas? m'enquis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Juste un peu, fit Blaise en laissant s'échapper un petit rire. Mais ça me fait changement de la routine.

-Ah, je ne pensais pas entendre cela venant de ta part.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis riche et le propriétaire de plusieurs bars huppés? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il haussa les épaules et me souhaita de passer une bonne journée. Je tentai de le retenir en lui posant une autre question, mais il avait transplané ailleurs, me laissant seule dans cette rue bondée de sorciers pressés. J'avalai une gorgée du café que Blaise m'avait acheté et ne pus m'empêcher de m'écrier :

« Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ce café, du Felix Felicis? »

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour me jeter un regard en biais et je m'enfuis, talons claquants, cherchant à éviter une humiliation d'autant plus cuisante.

;

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire que j'avais croisé _Blaise Zabini_ ce matin et qu'il m'avait payé cet extraordinaire nectar des dieux. Depuis, tout ce qui me tournait en tête était ses mots à propos de sa routine. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi ait une vie calme? Pourtant, se cacher ainsi des paparazzis et magazines amenait cette idée préconçue qu'il devait vivre une existence extraordinaire, des aventures incroyables et probablement être entouré des gens les plus glamour de la planète.

Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas me créer une fausse image de lui avant d'apprendre à le connaître et ne pouvait décemment écrire un article sur lui basé sur des faits fictifs et imaginés... Je grognai en me prenant la tête à deux mains. Je ne parviendrais jamais à le passer en entrevue et mon emploi s'évanouirait bientôt dans la nature, tout comme mon garde-robe frisant l'indécence du chic.

Une seconde plus tard, on cogna à la porte. Je lissai ma jupe rapidement et m'assurai d'un coup d'œil qu'on ne pouvait lire ma crise nerveuse sur mon visage, puis allai ouvrir. Timothy mon collègue se tenait à distance, froid tel un iceberg en dérive.

« Il y a un Monsieur Weasley pour vous à la réception. »

Vous... Allait-il commencer à m'appeler «Madame» et m'amener des biscuits secs avec mon thé de 4 heures?

« Merci Timothy. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure et vais prendre mon lunch, si cela te convient.

-Ça ne me regarde aucunement. »

Il plissa les lèvres et repartit vers son bureau. Dire que nous étions amis il y a de cela quelques jours, buvant du vin discrètement lors de nos heures de travail et fumant des cigares à la vanille lorsque Rita Skeeter venait à bout de notre patience. Nous avions discuté du futur, de nos projets de vie et de notre existence respective à Poudlard.

Étant plus vieux que moi, il n'avait pas vécu les années épouvantables où Voldemort avait tenté d'attaquer Harry à même l'école, mais certains membres de sa famille avaient péri durant la guerre et lui aussi avait parfois ce regard vide, lorsqu'il se remémorait d'atroces souvenirs dont il aurait préféré oublier l'existence.

Mais bon, j'étais maintenant l'effroyable monstre ayant avancé les échelons plus rapidement que lui, volant l'emploi qui lui aurait été destiné par ancienneté et notre amitié n'existait donc plus. Je soupirai en dépassant son îlot de travail et vis Ron, au loin, patientant en regardant les tableaux et différents portraits se trouvant à la réception.

« Ron! Ça fait si longtemps. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et me faisant virevolter autour de lui. Un gloussement s'échappa de ma bouche et je l'implorai de me poser à terre.

« Bon, allons luncher si tu le veux bien, fit-il en répondant à mon sourire. Je suis affamé!

-Moi aussi. Le stress ouvre décidément l'appétit! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bistrot du coin en discutant de notre quotidien et du travail. Nous étions chanceux de bien nous entendre malgré la rupture et Harry me remerciait presque chaque jour de ne pas lui en avoir voulu... même si à l'époque, je dois dire, l'envie de lui raser la tête dans son sommeil m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Ce fut seulement après avoir commandé que je vis l'expression sur le visage de Ron changer, aussitôt il se mit à bégayer un tantinet et son regard devint fuyant. Il me cachait quelque chose.

Soudain, je ne pus plus endurer les banalités que nous échangions et posai ma main contre la sienne, pour qu'il cesse de parler.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Rien... rien du tout.

-Nous sommes amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard, nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant cinq ans, dont une année en étant fiancés, alors je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. Crache le morceau.

-D'accord, euh... Harry m'a dit que je devrais probablement t'en glisser mot, mais... J'avais peur que tu sois en colère.

-J'aime mieux l'apprendre de toi que de quelqu'un d'autre, fis-je d'un ton encourageant.

-Donc, euh, je ne suis plus avec Luna...

-Oh non! Je suis désolée Ron, vous étiez vraiment un joli couple.

-La... raison pour laquelle, je ne suis plus avec Luna est que... Je... sors avec Lavande. »

Non. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir entendu correctement. Venait-il de dire Lavande, comme dans Lavande Brown?

Mon regard se durcit et je retirai ma main, attendant des explications.

« Je savais que tu serais furieuse, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Furieuse n'est que le commencement, Ron. Je ne pensais jamais que tu serais capable de me faire un coup comme ça. Tu sais ce que ton idylle avec Lavande m'a fait en sixième année, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup pleuré... Je... Je m'attendais à plus de toi, je dois le dire. »

À ces mots, je me levai brusquement pour sortir du restaurant. Il me fallait prendre de l'air, me calmer et surtout trouver un moyen de ne pas revenir à notre table pour égorger le rouquin ayant, pour la deuxième fois, choisi de me faire bien du mal pour une autre fille.

Encore abasourdie et enragée, je sortis mon cellulaire et me mis à pianoter sur l'écran comme une forcenée.

**Que dirais-tu de prendre un verre chez moi ce soir? Je te promets le meilleur Whisky Pur-Feu et de la bonne musique d'ambiance.**

* * *

><p>Ohhhh, Hermione en mode séduction, peut-être? ;D Désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre. Je suis, disons, quelqu'un avec une piètre estime de mon écriture. J'ai ré-écris ce chapitre environ trois fois en me disant toujours que c'était complètement nul. J'ai décidé de faire taire ma négativité et de cliquer sur ''Publier'', en espérant que j'aurai moins de mal avec le chapitre 2. ;P<p>

Merci encore de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!


	3. Tatouages

**Disclaimer : On aimerait toutes avoir de jolis Monsieur Serpentard à notre disposition, nah? Merci Mme Rowling pour votre merveilleux univers! **

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis bien d'accord que Ron aurait pu prendre de meilleures décisions, disons, haha. Je tiens à m'excuser pour une erreur que j'ai vu dans une relecture postérieure : j'ai en effet écrit «port-au-loin» ou mon ordinateur a changé le mot sans mon accord (mais j'opte pour la première option aka pet de cerveau pour utiliser un anglicisme, haha). Je voulais bien sûr dire portoloin, mes excuses! **

**Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

><p>J'avais reçu une réponse positive presque immédiatement après et m'étais donc rendue chez moi pour préparer une soirée dont j'avais le plus grand besoin. Une multitude de sortilèges plus tard, mon condominium avait été transformé en parfait petit nid romantique; de longues bougies sentant le ginseng brûlaient doucement en flottant dans l'espace, l'éclairage feutré projetait des ombres sur les murs et une dispendieuse bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu était ouverte, trônant au centre de la table à café du salon.<p>

J'avais opté pour de longues boucles tombant à la cime de mes épaules et plutôt que d'accueillir mon invité dans mon ensemble deux-pièces prune porté plus tôt, je choisis un déshabillé beige des plus flatteurs acheté chez Victoria's Secret et l'agrémentai d'un splendide collier de perles. Disons simplement que je ne cachais pas du tout mes attentes.

7h sonnait lorsque je reçus un hibou. Surprise, j'avançai vers la fenêtre pour permettre à l'oiseau d'entrer et il déposa une lettre dont la calligraphie inconnue me frappa. Peu de gens connaissaient mon adresse et j'avais apposé un sceau protecteur pour empêcher le courrier publicitaire de se rendre. Je retirai le ruban rouge entourant le parchemin et lus le très court message :

_Blaise est mien et je vous conseillerais de ne plus tenter de le séduire. _

Une menace, vraiment? Je posai la lettre sur le sofa et repartis me préparer avant l'arrivée d'Adrian. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas été intime avec quelqu'un et le fait que Ron se permette de coucher avec n'importe qui m'avait fait l'effet d'une claque à la figure; pourquoi conserver cette image de la parfaite et pure Gryffondor alors que mon ex se paradait dans le Londres sorcier au bras de Lavande Brown? Adrian était intelligent, charismatique, gentil et, très, sexy. Aussi bien prendre un peu de bon temps et par le fait même relaxer un peu, non?

J'appliquai une fine couche de rouge à lèvres couleur bordeaux et souris à mon reflet, me trouvant belle ainsi affublée. Enfin, je retrouvais un peu ma sensualité après ce long et sec désert qu'avait été ma vie romantique depuis ma séparation avec Ron. Ginny avait tenté mainte fois de me présenter à de «beaux et gentils» sorciers, mais j'avais chaque fois trouvé une raison de ne plus les revoir. Mmh.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette lettre. Blaise et moi n'avions discuté que très peu au café ce matin... cette femme, ou homme qui sait, devait l'avoir fait suivre... Étrange, très étrange. Soudain, la porte d'entrée sonna et mon cœur fit un bref bond dans ma poitrine. J'accourus pour ouvrir; Adrian se tenait bien droit, portant une jolie chemise grise foncée, des lunettes Ray Ban à la mode et un sourire coquin qui ne semblait vouloir quitter son visage.

« Bonsoir, fis-je en imitant son rictus.

-Wow. »

Une réponse parfaitement satisfaisante. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir, refermant la porte derrière moi, puis le rejoins sur le divan où je nous servis tous deux un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur glace.

« Il semblerait que je sois trop habillé pour l'occasion, fit Adrian en me jetant un regard enflammé.

-Mais non, tu es absolument splendide comme cela.

-Merci, mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy Hermione. Je... ne suis qu'un homme, tu sais.

-Ah, il va falloir travailler ta patience un peu. »

Je pris une gorgée de mon verre et ne pus m'empêcher de froncer le nez sous l'effet puissant de l'alcool, qui avait maintenant entamé sa route brûlante le long de mon gosier.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée? m'enquis-je en m'avançant subtilement vers le jeune homme.

-Oh, comme toujours. Beaucoup de dossiers, des clients malheureux et malades... des opérations. »

J'étais maintenant tout près de lui et esquissai un maigre sourire.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était ton très généreux ami l'autre soir, dis-je en posant mes lèvres contre son cou.

-Tu connais sans doute Marcus, mmh.

-Flint?

-Le seul et unique. »

Brusquement, il posa une main contre le bas de mon dos et me colla contre lui, sa bouche tout près de la mienne. Il effleura lentement ma lèvre du bas, avant de ne se souder à moi en un baiser violent et passionné. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi longtemps, quêtant les bouffées d'air un bref instant avant de ne poursuivre cette danse endiablée qui nous avait rapproché davantage l'un de l'autre.

Je l'attirai contre moi et basculai, dos contre le divan et une jambe enroulée autour de ses hanches. Adrian me contempla longuement, absorbant chaque détail.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Hermione. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne jamais le divulguer, sinon mes amis feront de moi la risée de nos soirées de poker.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai demandé à Ginny d'organiser notre rencontre. Je t'avais vu à une soirée de gala il y a quelques mois et tu m'avais charmé par ta beauté.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, vraiment. Mais... ce secret est entre nous, alors... il ne peut sortir du périmètre de ce divan.

-Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Pucey. »

Conquise, je l'attirai à nouveau à moi pour lier nos bouches, et langues, en une farouche bataille. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure et sentis tout de suite que les petits gestes agressifs lui plaisaient bien. Adrian me tenait par les fesses d'une main et de l'autre avait commencé à caresser ma poitrine, me faisant rougir de plaisir. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise grise et vis sur son torse un tatouage de ce mot : _Fraternitas. _

Ma curiosité était piquée et je parcourus d'un doigt le lettrage fin, parfaitement encré contre ses pectoraux.

« Qu'est-ce... que ça veut dire? ma voix était légèrement coupée par le manque d'oxygène dû à ses parfaits baisers.

-Fraternité. »

Je me doutais de la réponse, mais fus surprise de l'importante du lien qu'avaient les Serpentard entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas tous tenus ensemble lors de leurs années à Poudlard et pourtant, Adrian avait choisi de se faire tatouer un mot pour signifier l'importance de leur amitié.

Soudainement, Adrian posa ses lèvres sur ma poitrine et je perdis le fil de mes pensées.

« Tu aimes les tatouages? marmonna-t-il contre mon sein, en embrassant chaque centimètre de peau nue.

-Ou... oui.

-Bien. Parce que j'en ai d'autres. »

Sa main agrippa fermement mon derrière et il poursuivit cette délicieuse torture, me rappelant la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi de porter ce minuscule déshabillé.

;

Je m'étais endormie, je ne sais trop combien de temps, après avoir couché avec Adrian. Lorsque je me réveillai, ses bras ne m'entouraient plus de façon protectrice et il avait bougé plus loin dans la pièce.

Lorsque je croisai son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à la symphonie de nos corps... j'avais définitivement vu des feux d'artifices défiler devant mes yeux, ce soir.

« Hermione... Désolé de mon indiscrétion, mais tu peux m'expliquer cette lettre? »

Il tenait fermement entre ses doigts le message que j'avais reçu plus tôt, à propos de Blaise.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. J'ai croisé Blaise ce matin au café, il m'a payé une boisson et il est parti. C'est tout.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que Blaise a eu plusieurs conquêtes. Plusieurs un peu... excentriques.

-Tu penses que ma sûreté est en danger?

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là. Disons simplement que... si tu tentais vraiment de le séduire, tu pourrais te retrouver face à un mur.

-Je vois... »

À ces mots, je me levai et marchai très lentement en direction d'Adrian. Nous étions tous les deux nus et mon corps ressentait encore quelques frissons causés par nos ébats.

« Je ferai bien attention de ne jamais le... séduire. »

J'étais maintenant aux côtés de mon nouvel amant. Ma main retrouva le tatouage sur son torse et je levai la tête pour croiser son regard, qui s'était assombri de désir. De l'autre, je gagnai le haut de sa cuisse droite, où il avait fait encrer un serpent aux yeux perçants, tels des émeraudes.

« Prêt pour un deuxième round?

-La nuit est encore jeune. »

;

Au matin, Adrian était parti car il avait reçu une lettre le sommant d'urgence à l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste. Il était le premier guérisseur à trouver un chemin à mon lit et je ne pouvais dire que cela me déplaisait. Adrian avait un certain don pour l'anatomie humaine, disons simplement ça.

Je m'étais habillée d'une robe noire dont la jupe plissait vers le bas, achetée chez Topshop, puis décidai de ne pas porter mes verres de contact aujourd'hui, les troquant plutôt pour une paire de lunette couleur lilas crée par Lovegood & Parkinson. Ne me demandez pas comment Pansy et Luna s'étaient mise en accord pour développer leur propre ligne vestimentaire, mais elles avaient un talent inouï, puis elles me laissaient m'asseoir à la première rangée lors des runway.

Mon café à la main, je venais de passer le pas de la porte de la Gazette lorsque Timothy m'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hermione, as-tu entendu la nouvelle concernant Monsieur Cuffe? »

J'eus un mouvement de recul, abasourdie.

« Il est entré ce matin à Ste-Mangouste.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis la dernière à être mise au courant? m'écriai-je, inquiète et en colère.

-Je... j'étais le premier à arriver au bureau, alors j'ai vu les hiboux à la volière du...

-La prochaine fois, je veux un hibou dès l'instant où l'incident se produit. C'est bien compris? »

Timothy ne fit que hocher la tête, avant de ne se diriger vers son îlot de travail où il était affairé aux lettres de nos lecteurs. Je l'avais définitivement offusqué, puisqu'il se mit à ronchonner en décachetant les enveloppes magiquement.

Je ne m'emportais pas souvent de la sorte et me sentis aussitôt coupable. J'eus envie d'aller acheter des cupcakes pour tous les employés, mais la nouvelle se transmettrait bien vite que j'avais perdu patience et ce geste passerait pour un moyen de les amadouer à m'aimer à nouveau.

Rita Skeeter avait peut-être raison de se faire tout bonnement détester... ainsi, il n'y avait rien à prouver, rien à réparer et tout le monde continuait de faire leur travail sans poser de questions. Mais je n'étais pas Rita et ne pourrait jamais commettre les mêmes fautes. J'étais aussi incapable de me transformer en insecte...

Lorsque j'atteignis mon bureau, je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai contre la porte. Barnabas Cuffe était à Ste-Mangouste, mais pourquoi? Il n'avait jamais mentionné la moindre maladie et je n'avais pas remarqué un quelconque symptôme, mais mon patron n'était pas souvent au travail ce qui rendait l'analyse poussée de son cas un peu plus difficile.

Adrian avait été sommé très tôt au travail, était-ce pour s'occuper de Monsieur Cuffe? Tant de questions et peu de réponses. J'avalais une gorgée de latte minceur à la vanille lorsqu'on cogna doucement à la porte, j'ouvris et vis nul autre que mon meilleur ami : Harry.

« Je dérange?

-Mais non, entre Harry. »

Lorsqu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, il me serra contre lui, fort, durant longtemps, avant de ne me caresser les cheveux quelques secondes.

« Je sais que tu vis beaucoup de stress ces derniers temps. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-J'ai appris hier que mon ex est de retour avec Lavande Brown et ce matin que mon patron est à l'Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, alors...

-Je suis venu pour te parler de Ron, si tu as le temps bien entendu.

-Oui, oui. Bien sûr...

-Au début, il ne voulait rien te dire, fit Harry en prenant place sur la chaise face à mon bureau. Mais j'ai insisté. Je savais que tu l'apprendrais d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

-Disons que Ginny m'aurait probablement passé le message, ou pire, le _Sorcière Hebdo_. »

Mon ami de longue date se passa une main dans les cheveux, ils étaient en désordre et montraient clairement qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit passée. Harry était légèrement _workaholic_ et travaillait souvent de 70 à 90 heures, chaque semaine; si ce n'était de Ginny, il dormirait probablement au bureau des Aurors.

« Je... n'approuve pas nécessairement que Ron soit avec Lavande, mais ce n'est pas notre décision.

-Ron est un grand garçon, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, répliquai-je d'un ton acide. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, mais je vais bien. »

Un court silence s'installa entre nous deux et mon ami se racla la gorge.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais venir prendre un verre à la maison ce soir? Ginny avait hâte de te voir.

-Mais bien sûr! Vers quelle heure devrais-je passer?

-7 heures?

-Parfait. Désolée de te demander ça, mais as-tu dormi dans la dernière semaine, Harry?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Nous sommes seulement très occupés ces derniers temps... »

Je hochai la tête et nous continuâmes sur une discussion un peu plus légère concernant la promotion d'Olivier Dubois entant que coach des Puddlemere United. Le regard de Harry s'illumina à nouveau et il sembla tout de suite plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'il repartit, mon café avait refroidi et il fut l'heure que je me mette à l'écriture de ma chronique.

;

Je m'étais changée avant de me rendre chez mes deux amis, ayant opté pour une paire de jeans délavés et un jersey de sports à l'effigie des Lakers; une équipe de basketball moldue dont Ginny n'avait probablement jamais entendue parler. Ce fut Harry qui m'ouvrit la porte, son visage perdit de ses couleurs lorsqu'il vit mon ensemble.

Bizarre...

« Entre, entre. Ginny a insisté pour préparer un gigantesque repas. Telle mère, telle fille, chuchota-t-il en souriant tendrement.

-J'entends tout Harry James Potter, fit Ginny du fin fond de la cuisine.

-Où est passée ta jolie robe de ce matin?

-Harry, tu sais que je me change souvent deux fois par jour. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?

-Rien, euh... »

J'entrai à l'intérieur et vis au milieu du salon nul autre que Ernie Macmillan. - Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre les Poufsouffle, même que j'ai gardé le contact avec certains d'entre eux, mais... - Notre ancien camarade de classe avait choisi de s'habiller d'une chemise blanche un peu trop grande et une cravate jaune moutarde, ses cheveux étaient lissés nettement d'un côté et il semblait nerveux.

Harry avait choisi de me présenter Ernie pour que je cesse de voir Adrian. Je choisis de feindre l'ignorance et offris mon plus grand sourire.

« Bonjour Ernie.

-Je dois dire que tu es ravissante, Hermione.

-Merci beaucoup, fis-je en me tournant vers Harry. Je dois aller voir Ginny, je reviens dans un instant. »

Je déposai mon large sac à main Converse et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où ma meilleure amie balançait des sorts d'un côté et de l'autre, s'affairant à la confection de ce qui ressemblait à une casserole au thon et une gigantesque carafe de sangria.

« Hermione, oh Merlin, murmura la rouquine en me serrant dans ses bras. Harry essaie de te faire tomber sous le charme de Ernie Macmillan. Il n'est pas le plus grand fan d'Adrian, tu comprends.

-J'ai deviné son plan machiavélique en trois secondes. Chérie, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Ginny haussa les sourcils, m'offrant toute son attention.

« J'ai couché avec Adrian. »

Elle laissa tomber la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche et me sauta dans les bras. Je savais que mon amie serait la seule à être excitée par une telle nouvelle.

« Dis-moi comment c'était, en détails! Bon, d'accord, pas en détails... à moins qu'on ne parle en code de nourriture moldue...

-C'était... incroyable.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, Hermione. Tu en avais be-soin.

-Hey! Pas tant que ça quand même.

-Tu puais le besoin de sexe, ma chérie.

-Bon, bon. Changeons de sujet avant que ton mari ne se doute de quelque chose, fis-je en riant.

-Ce matin, nous avons reçu ton patron aux urgences... chuchota Ginny en ramassant la cuillère qu'elle avait échappé. Il semblerait qu'il faisait une overdose de potion hallucinogène, mais... le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne répondait à aucun de nos sortilèges de cure alors nous avons dû l'endormir à l'aide de potions.

-Tu penses qu'il aurait pu être empoisonné?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être.

-Mesdemoiselles? »

Harry venait de s'adosser contre l'ouverture de la cuisine, posant son obsédant regard vert sur nous deux.

« Êtes-vous prêtes à nous rejoindre?

-Oui, bien sûr. J'apporte la sangria! s'exclama Ginny d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Hermione, fit mon meilleur ami en s'approchant de moi. Ernie est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Tu devrais lui donner une chance. »

* * *

><p>Alors? Team Macmillan ou non? ;P<p>

Merci de me lire! D'ailleurs, je suis bien de l'avis d'Hermione, hen. Je n'ai rien du tout contre les Poufsouffle, même que je les aime beaucoup, mais si vous devez me faire choisir avec un Serpentard, mmh.


End file.
